The Kindest Shadow, The Nicest Blonde
by DarkHellia77
Summary: After accidentally getting a grand prize in the mail, Lucy takes the train to Katsura Town for some leisure and enjoyment. However, not all is well. She gets accused of being one of the Seven Sinners by a resident mage, only to be saved by Rogue from Sabertooth. They become friends, but Fairy Tail dislikes Sabertooth enough to shun Lucy. Will she ever be happy? Read & review. :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

* * *

Lucy had a smile on her face while she sat on the train that was headed to a far-off town, unknown to the Fairy Tail guild. She had a black suitcase of outfits to change into, sitting firmly on the seat next to her, and she also had confidence in her cocoa brown eyes. Was Lucy leaving Fairy Tail? Was she going on a long journey? Both of those questions had a simple answer, really. Not at all.

Seven months had passed since Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games of X791, and they were now known again as the best guild in Fiore after seven years of being looked down on because of the incident on Tenrou Island that left the guild's core members in a long state of stasis. Lucy had used some of the prize money to pay off the rent to the landlady who owned her apartment, and Lucy currently had 100,000 jewels with her.

Where was she going, you ask? Earlier today around sunrise, the blonde heroine received a letter in the mail that informed her she had won the grand prize in a raffle drawing. The prize, much to Lucy's amazement and joy, was an all-expenses paid trip to the luxurious hot springs resort in Katsura Town. The town was not only famous for its white sandy beach with an ocean of sparkling blue water, but it was the place where a great treasure could supposedly be found.

Lucy hadn't told any of the members of Team Natsu about this, most likely not wanting Natsu Dragneel to fight with any mages in the town of Katsura, and no one else in Fairy Tail knew about it either. She wanted some alone time and relaxation, causing her to let out a happy sigh when she thought about all the beautiful places that existed in this part of Fiore. Thinking there would be no troublesome enemies, having never seen job descriptions involve Katsura Town if criminals were involved, Lucy decided not to bring her Celestial Spirit Keys. In a beautiful resort, what could possibly happen?

"I can't wait to try the gourmet food, the wonderful massage, the hot springs, and the stores there must have really nice clothes!" Lucy said aloud with a happy smile on her face, imagining herself wearing the most fashionable clothing.

She looked out the window to see an elegant town in the distance, separated from the other side of the land by the ocean water, and the train was headed there. Katsura Town was a port town, meaning boats could travel to and from that town for many reasons. The hotels were tall and spacious in Katsura, only to be rivaled by the skyscrapers that also reached high into the skies. Quite a fancy place, was it not?

As Lucy continued having her eyes focused on the sights before her, she smiled at the Entertainment and Artistry Districts. There were many attractions in what seemed like an art gallery, an amusement park, museums, a fashion district, a resort, a beautiful meadow, and many other things in this part of Fiore. Katsura was quite a large town, giving Lucy the grand opportunity to do some sightseeing once she got everything settled.

This week of leisure would be perfect for her to get away from Fairy Tail's craziness, partying, trouble, and constant brawls. She needed to clear her head of the excitement that almost became incessant, and what better way was there to do that than with a trip to a resort? Lucy didn't even enter into the raffle drawing, and she figured that the postman put it in her mailbox by accident. Oh, well. The real recipient's accidental loss was Lucy's gain, and she couldn't wait to enjoy the nice soak in the hot springs.

From hearing her stomach suddenly let out a growl of hunger as well, Lucy giggled while hoping that there would be an all-you-can-eat buffet as well. She smiled while the train began to slow down, signaling that it would soon arrive in Katsura Town. Upon realizing that, Lucy pulled out the golden envelope that she neatly folded in the back of her khaki shorts. She also wore a simple white T-shirt, too.

Her brown eyes were focused while she pulled out a white letter from the envelope, and Lucy looked at the letter's contents to memorize the explanation that the raffle commission had accidentally sent to her.

"Dear grand prize lottery winner, you've won yourself a trip to the fabulous resort in Katsura Town! There's so much beauty and entertainment for you to enjoy! If you're a mage, then use this time to relax. Come alone, or come along to the relaxing hot springs. No need for magic, since all the magic you'll need will be from relaxation." Lucy calmly read while smiling, before putting the letter and envelope in the left pocket of her pants.

The train came to a halt, the blonde mage noticing an elegant golden bridge leading into town from the train station. She heightened the handle on her black suitcase, and got it off the nearby seat before pulling her luggage behind her. As Lucy got off the train, however, she suddenly found herself and her luggage dodging a concentrated beam of purple energy. Who could be firing at her, and why?

"All right, Hikari! It's over for you now!" A female voice exclaimed in a stern tone.

Lucy looked far away to the other side of the bridge to see a woman with dark purple hair and bright pink eyes, and she had a fierce look on her face. Her hair was waist-length, and her bangs were long enough to easily cover her eyes. Her outfit consisted of a tanktop like bustier piece with very thin straps and button-like pieces with multiple holes in the center, a neck piece with a glowing line and pink line below it, small straps connecting to her bikini bottom piece, almost shoulder length gloves with multiple pink pieces, and long boot like parts connecting to the outfit by the outer piece. She also had on pink and black thin earrings. Lucy honestly thought this woman could be Erza's relative, from the intense glare on her face.

She noticed that this girl's purple beam had no effect on the train behind Lucy, meaning that she tried to nullify her magic instead of actually causing damage. Not having her keys with her was a bad move on Lucy's part, and she narrowed her brown eyes while dodging more than purple beams that were released from her opponent's fingertips.

"Look, here! I don't know who you are, but I'm not Hikari!" Lucy shouted to the woman on the other side of the bridge, having a look of toughness in her eyes with her fists clenched.

"You're not Hikari? Then, who are you?" The girl with violet hair curiously asked.

* * *

**Do you like my 1st chapter? Leave reviews and let me know what you think. This is my first RoLu fanfic, so please don't be too harsh with the criticism.**


End file.
